


The Last Day

by SlySkySeamen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cancer, Character Death, Cringe cuz its 5 years old, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: I knew this moment would come. I was mentally prepared. I simply never wanted this moment to come.





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Ultimo Día](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838164) by [SlySkySeamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen). 



> So this is the shitty translation of something i wrote in spanish 5 years ago....the cringe is real in this one. It may have some errors, feel free to point those out. The poem is trash cuz i tried translating from spanish but im no poet so i apologize for that disaster. This is a sad story and the ending isn't too happy. Its not canonverse. The poem isn't originaly mine, it was in spanish but what im posting here is in english....still, credits to the original owner cuz i do not remeber who it is. The original version is already ported and now i gotta figure out how to put the link here...

I knew this moment would come. I was mentally prepared. I simply never wanted this moment to come.

 

When I get home from work, there is no one to greet me like him. I get home and I find myself alone. The house still smells like him. I suppose it’s gonna be a while before his scent fades. It’s not like I want that scent to vanish, but I’m not sure it’s doing me any good right now. Anything related to him makes me want to cry, scream, break something, I need him. I can’t live without him and he’s already gone.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ichigo suffered from constant headaches and dizzy spells. He would faint out of nowhere and almost always had a migraine. After running some tests, the doctor discovered that he had a brain tumor. My world shattered in that instant. The doctor said they should run a biopsy to determine if the tumor was benign or not. The biopsy was done and the doctor was holding the results._

_“Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Jaegerjaques, the tumor…” It was easy to see that the doctor wasn’t happy about what he had to say._

_“Just say it doctor, we are already prepared for anything.” Said Ichigo with that voice that had the power to calm storms._

_“You have brain cancer.” At those words I looked at the doctor noticing that he had inclined his head down, avoiding eye contact with us._

_Ichigo’s smiled didn’t waver. He did look prepared. Me, not at all. How could I just smile when I’ve just been told that my loved one has cancer? To top it off, it isn’t any kind of cancer. No. It just had to be brain cancer. Just to make me even more miserable. While Ichigo and the doctor exchanged some words, only one thought plagued my mind. Why Ichigo? Why couldn’t it be me or anyone else? Did it have to be Ichigo? I had already stopped believing in God, now nothing would make me believe in him. Ichigo and the doctor were done talking and after the appointments were set we started the drive back home._

_There was only silence throughout the whole ride. Neither of us dared to say a word. Ichigo spent the whole ride looking out the window. I couldn’t even look at him. We arrived home and he stayed inside the car for a bit, getting out after I opened the door to the house. I walked inside and waited for him by the entrance, holding the door. He walked in and I closed the door after him. Ichigo’s knees gave way under him. I kneeled at his side, startled, and noticed he was trembling. I hugged him tightly, pouring into it all the love, affection and support that I could._

_That’s when I heard the first sob of those long hours of crying. Ichigo just pressed himself against my chest and cried, miserable and depressed. I picked him up, never breaking contact, and walked to our room to at least be in a comfortable place. I couldn’t allow myself to cry. I had to be strong. I had to show strength to Ichigo. I had to be strong for him, the one I love the most in the world. The night passed, Ichigo still cried but at least he had calmed down a bit. All that time the only thing I could do was embrace him, run my fingers through his hair, give him chaste kisses, on his forehead, his lips, his eyelids. With each of my affections Ichigo would calm down but he would start crying again after a bit, sometimes crying even harder that before but after the night gave way to dawn he finally fell asleep. Not the best way to fall asleep but at least he would get some rest._

_After making sure he was sleeping soundly, I stood from the bed but stayed in the room. I called both of our workplaces to let them know we wouldn’t be going today; when they asked what the reason was, I just told them it was a bit personal. It wasn’t my place to tell them yet. After finishing what I had to do I got back in the bed, hugging Ichigo again. I couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He started squirming a bit letting me know he had woken up. He looked more exhausted than I was expecting. He sat up, turning towards me. He smiled at me but all that smile held was sadness. His eyes were red and puffy. His face still had dried tears. None of that helped that smile._

_My only reaction was to hug him the same way I had the night before. This time he did return the embrace. My arms were around his waist while his arms were around my neck and he hid his face there as well. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I knew he was crying again. This time he was silent and calm. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. His brown eyes were glassy, making them look stunning but no matter how gorgeous he may look, I still don’t like seeing him like this._

_“The doctor said we should start treatment immediately. Once we start, I won’t be able to leave the hospital for a while.” While saying those words all hope had already left his eyes._

_“Don’t say that. You’re gonna leave that hospital before you know it.” He moved his head left and right._

_“Make me yours.”_

_After that request, Ichigo kissed me. It was a soft kiss, letting me know how much he loved me without any words. I couldn’t deny him and I kissed him back. In only a few seconds, Ichigo transformed that slow and soft kiss into one full of passion and lust. I denied him nothing and led him on instead.With one hand I held his waist while exploring his body with the other. He had a hand on my head, grabbing my hair and pulling to deepen the kiss. His other hand curiously explored my pectorals and abs._

_Every one of his moves aroused me. I pushed him down on the bed, my hands at each side of his head. We kissed with hunger, passion and lust. Our tongues dancing drunkenly. Ichigo moaned, making my erection twitch, getting harder. I pulled away for air and took the time to undress Ichigo. I made sure that my moves were more caring than lustful. I wanted this night to be forever engraved into our souls. Once I had Ichigo naked I started kissing his neck and chest, making a stop on his pink nipples, licking and sucking them until both were hard and swollen. In all of that process Ichigo never stopped moaning and squirming under me._

_I kept going lower and stopped at his bellybutton, making circles around it with my tongue and making a trail of kisses towards his member. When I reached his erection I kissed the head, relishing on the delicious moan that left his lips. I started giving licks from the base to the tip. Ichigo moaned and grabbed my hair, pulling and pushing to establish a rhythm. I made sure to give attention to all his sensitive spots. After a while of drowning him in attention I held up a hand telling him to wait a second. I found the lube bottle and just when I was about to open it, Ichigo’s hand appeared out of nowhere, stealing the bottle._

_“How about I take charge from here?” He swear he purred those words._

_I responded with a groan and a passionate kiss. Ichigo broke the kiss and I almost whimpered when he did. I love when he tries to dominate. Ichigo poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and started to lube himself in front of me. He’s never done that before. Just watching how he moaned when he inserted the first finger my erection was a already aching unbearably. Ichigo pulled me towards the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of me. He gave me a silent command to undress so I did. In less than a minute I was sitting on the edge of the bed naked. Ichigo grabbed my cock with his free hand while pushing inside himself the second finger. Another moan left his mouth and I had to force myself to not cum right then and there. He stilled his fingers and sucked the head of my dick. That hot, experienced mouth always drove me nuts._

_Ichigo bobbed up and down my erection with abandon, each time sucking more. When he got the third finger inside himself his mouth closed a bit out of reflex, biting my cock. I have to admit it did hurt but the pleasure was a lot stronger and I snapped. I pushed Ichigo’s head away and pulled him upwards, connecting our lips. While distracting with the dance of our tongues I grabbed the lube bottle and poured a generous amount on my dick, coating it completely. I broke the kiss, earning myself a whimper from Ichigo. That has to be one of the most adorable things he has done so far. I pulled him towards the center of the bed._

_“Are you ready?” I could never hold the need to ask, I would never harm Ichigo._

_“Always.” Ichigo’s breathing was heavy and he still managed to purr those words._

_Sporting my trademark smirk I kissed him. Still kissing him I grabbed his legs and separated them, making space for myself. In autopilot, Ichigo lifted his legs granting me just the space I needed. Still not breaking contact I lined my erection with his entrance. When I teased his hole Ichigo moaned into the kiss. I started pushing in slowly, making sure to not hurt him. Once I was fully inside him Ichigo broke the kiss and let out a guttural moan with both pain and pleasure. I kept still for a bit, giving him time to adjust but he was moving his hips right away, begging for more. I started thrusting slowly, savoring how hot and tight his insides were. We’ve done this thousands of times and he’s never stopped being this tight._

_I sped up the rhythm and thrusting harder. Out of nowhere, Ichigo moaned louder than before while arching his back. Found it. I sped up again and pounded into him even harder, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Ichigo was moaning like a madman, twitching and squirming under me. I noticed that Ichigo was trying to touch himself. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. I would make him come without touching his dick. I grabbed his legs, lifting and spreading them even more, letting some of my weight on Ichigo. I stopped, pulling out almost completely, and thrust back in harshly reaching even deeper than before and hitting his prostate harder than before. Another guttural moan left Ichigo, his eyes wide open and he looked me in the eyes._

_“Do t-that…ag-gain.” He managed between pants._

_I smiled, gave him a light kiss on the lips and did it again, earning myself the same delicious moan from before. This time I didn’t stop, that became the new rhythm, fast and hard. Ichigo started spasming, letting me know he was getting close. I leaned on him even more to be able to kiss him. Our tongues fought and danced until Ichigo broke away, letting out those loud moans that came along his orgasm. Ichigo came, his cum spreading on our abdomens and his inner walls tightening around me. The tightness was too much and I couldn’t hold my orgasm any longer but I made sure to hit his prostate a few more times while filling him with my cum. We both panted harshly and I let myself fall limp beside Ichigo, still coming down from the pleasure high, breathing slowly normalizing._

_“I love you, Grimm.” He said while curling against my side._

_“I love you too, Ichi.” I had to control myself to not fuck him again right then and there, he was aware of the effect those words had on me._

_I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips but he pulled me, deepening the kiss but keeping is slow and gentle. We broke away for air and I kissed his forehead and embraced him._

_“How about we take a shower?” I asked innocently._

_“Great idea.” He stood up and walked to the bathroom and I followed after him._

* * *

__

__

After that, everything got worse. We didn’t have time for anything. I could only watch him get worse. I could see his suffering. I could see his pain. I could see how he lost all hope, the fire in his eyes that made him so stubborn, that disappeared as well. I could see how life slipped between his fingers like fine grains of sand. I had to see all of that without being able to move a finger. Years fighting against ourselves, not wanting to accept our own feelings. And after all those hardships, he was taken away by a disease. I learned something from all of this. Cancer… is an asshole, a fucker, a son of a bitch…every single insult possible. It didn’t think twice about ripping the only one I ever loved away from me.

* * *

 

 

_(Two weeks later)_

_Just a day after the doctor’s appointment everything got worse a lot faster. After taking a shower he started convulsing. I called an ambulance which arrived in minutes. That same day he slipped into a coma. I didn’t even get to tell him “I love you” one last time._

_Right now I’m in Ichigo’s hospital room, sitting beside his bed, letting the guilt eat away at me. I couldn’t stop thinking that maybe I caused it the last time we had sex. All I can do is keep him company, hold his hand and tell him how much I love him, need him, adore him. The doctors said that he can still hear and feel even if he’s in coma so at least I want him to know I won’t abandon him. My boss called, worried after missing so many days of work and I told him about the situation. Thankfully he understood and told me to take as many days as I needed. Ichigo’s boss somehow caught wind of what had happened and came to visit him. He didn’t say much but he let me know that whenever Ichigo woke up, his position at work would still be waiting for him._

_The doctor said he would need to undergo several surgeries but it had already spread too much. I understood perfectly what he meant but I was in denial. I was sitting on the chair looking at Ichigo, remembering all the time I had spent with him. Everything started in high school. I was the center of attention because of my bright blue hair. Ichigo wasn’t that far behind with his bright orange hair. We would constantly bicker about the silliest things. There were even times when we fought. Still, there was always this sentiment making me stay with him no matter how annoying he was. On our senior year, the graduation day to be exact, Ichigo came running to me, crying and mumbling some stuff I couldn’t understand. I attempted to calm him down while everyone looked at us as if we had grown second heads._

_At one point, Ichigo looked straight at me and I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his eyes looked full of tears and I kissed him; even with how beautiful he looked, I just couldn’t stand to see him crying. He responded without a word. After that we started going out, making everything official not long after. With that kiss I understood that I never hated him, quite the opposite, I loved him and he loved me back. The constant beep of a machine interrupted my thoughts._

_The machine that beeped with Ichigo’s pulse. My loved one had just stopped breathing. Nurses ran in and tried to make me leave. They didn’t try to bring Ichigo back and that only infuriated me even more. I pushed them away and threw myself on top of Ichigo, hugging him as if that would make him breathe again. A doctor came in and grabbed my arm._

_“We’re sorry Mr. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Kurosaki’s brain stopped working. There’s nothing we can do. We’re sorry.” That was the drop that made the cup spill._

_I looked at Ichigo, his face showed no pain or worry. He just looked like he was sleeping. I wished with all of my soul for that to be it but I knew that wasn’t it. I hugged his body tighter, feeling how cold he was, how limp he felt under my touch. I felt something warm filling my eyes but I held it back. I wouldn’t allow myself, not here. I slowly pulled away from Ichigo, gently placing him on the bed and kissed him chastely, on the lips and the forehead. I ran my fingers through his hair one last time before simply telling the doctor that someone else would come by to take care of the papers. The doctor understood and I made my way towards the car. I got in and drove with no destination in mind. Instinct led me back home. I parked the car on the front, or more like almost crashed it but I couldn’t will myself to give a fuck. I just wanted to have Ichigo here. Wake up from this horrible nightmare. I numbly walked around the house, like a zombie. That’s exactly how I felt, lifeless, soulless, empty._

_I entered the master bedroom, the one were we used to sleep. I spent the last two weeks with Ichigo in the hospital so it was exactly how we left it. I let myself fall on the center of the bed. I shifted on to my side, looking to the right. There was a picture frame on top of the nightstand. It was a picture of Ichigo and I, foreheads together and looking at each other’s eyes full of love and smiling with genuine happiness. It was one of those few sincere smiles that only Ichigo caused. That picture had been taken on our first anniversary. We had been kissing and we only broke apart enough to make eye contact when we were interrupted by a blinding light. After blinking we were met with Orihime smiling widely, camera in hand. She showed us the picture and shortly after gave us a copy already framed._

_I grabbed the frame as if it were made of thin glass entirely. I stared at it and couldn’t but smile with melancholy. I stared at it for a while longer and then sat up. Just as I hugged the picture frame I felt a drop go down my cheek. That’s when I understood that, for the first time, I was crying. I didn’t try to stop them. I just sat there, frozen, hugging the picture frame, crying. The bed smelled like him, the room smelled like him, the house smelled like him. And still, he was already back and would never come back._

* * *

__

__

After that, I cried for more than twelve hours. After having calmed down a little, I gave Isshin the bitter news. I told him over the phone and after hearing how broken my voice was he didn’t ask any more question and went to the hospital. It’s been two days and I’m still the same mess. I’m gonna need a lot of time heal this wound. The phone ringing brought me away from my thoughts. I wasn’t in the mood to answer but I knew it was important.

 

“Yes?” My voice was flat.

 

“The funeral just started.” I recognized that voice instantly.

 

“Thanks.” My voice was heavy and I ended the call.

 

It was Ichigo’s mother. My parents abandoned me when I was barely a year old so I didn’t know what I was like to have parents but Masaki became a motherly figure to me in no time. She knows what to say, when to say it and how to say it. She was the one to help me every time Ichigo and I fought. Y’know, it’s not easy to have a 10 year relationship without a wise person around.

 

I took a shower and for the first time in a very long while I blow dried my hair. Kinda feminine, right? I don’t give a fuck. Ichigo always said he liked when my hair was straight and styled. This would be my last time seeing him even if he can’t see me anymore anymore. I grabbed my most elegant suit and put it on. I looked for the tiny box Ichigo kept no matter how many times I told him to get rid of it. He always said that what was inside fit me very well. I opened the box, six earrings. I put them all were they belonged, my right ear. I finished myself up and started my way to the funeral.

 

I arrived in a few minutes, it wasn’t far way after all. I got out of the car and walked inside the place. When I entered the chosen room, everyone’s eyes fell on me. The one present were Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Shinji, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra and Starrk. The first person to react was Masaki. She walked towards me and hugged me. It took me a moment to react and hug her back. She had only hugged me once before, when Ichigo told her I was his boyfriend. Her warmth reminded of Ichigo and I could help but hug her tighter.

 

It hadn’t even been five minutes since I arrived and a tear had already escaped me. Fortunately with my hair being straight, it fell on my forehead so I just lowered my head a bit and wiped the tear. My pride wouldn’t let me cry in front of so many people even if they were my friends. We pulled away and she looked me straight in the eye and smiled.

 

“Thanks for making my son happy and taking care of him until the end.” Her voice had been the most comforting thing I had heard these last two days.

 

“Thank you for having a son that was wonderful until the end.” My voice sounded broken but I was beyond the point of caring about that.

 

Masaki smiled again and grabbed my hand. We walked towards Ichigo’s casket holding hands. It was pure white on both the inside and the outside. Ichigo was dresses in a white suit with a red rose in his hands which were placed one on top of the other on his abdomen. I couldn’t help but smile at the was his bright hair stood out in between all that white. Masaki let go of my hand and waved to the others to leave us alone. She started to walk away as well but I stopped her.

 

“Don’t go.” My voice faltered, I was already about to cry.

 

She didn’t say anything and just stood by my side. I couldn’t help but run my fingers through his hair, as beautiful and unruly as him. My tears fell fast, Masaki noticed and wiped my right cheek with her hand. I smiled and looked at her and she responded with the same radiant smile that Ichigo used to sport. I took a box out of my pocket and placed it above the rose in Ichigo’s hands. Masaki looked at me, confusion on her face and I nodded.

 

“You can open it if you want.” I said to her honestly, sad smile still on my face.

 

When she opened it her eyes widened and the tears started streaming down her face. She looked at me surprised and sad. I grabbed the box, closed it and placed it on the same spot as before. When I was about to turn my head towards her, she threw herself on me, crying and sobbing. My tears had stopped but her action made them flow once more.

 

“You were going to ask him to marry you?” Her voice was broken but the surprise was evident.

 

“Yeah…I never lied when I said I loved him. And I still do.” I said that in barely a whisper and my voice still faltered.

 

She hugged me tight and hid her face on my chest. Her sobs only made me cry more, but I wouldn’t let her know that. I understand her perfectly. I was the one that wanted to marry him but still, I’m aware she could be suffering more than me. We stayed like that for 20 minutes or so. By the time she calmed down I had already stopped crying. She pulled away and stepped back a little bit.

 

“Sorry for not being able to give you much support.” I could see she was feeling guilty.

 

“No need to apologize. He was your son, you need support as well.” I wiped the tears left on her face.

 

“Thank you.” after saying that her eyes lit up a little. “Come, we have a surprise for you.”

 

I looked at her, confused, but I followed her nonetheless. We walked out of the room and entered a room that looked kind of like a cafeteria. Everyone was already gathered there. They were all huddled around a table as if hiding something. Masaki knocked on the door and they looked towards her and smiled. That reaction made me cheer up a little. She opened the door and everyone said in unison.

 

“Welcome to the Kurosaki family!” That I was not expecting.

 

I stood petrified, processing what had just happened. Everyone looked at me with warm smiles. When my brain finally caught up tears streamed down my face while a smile split my face. Isshin go close and hugged me, surprising me.

 

“We’ll be here for you, son.” He used the same tone he would use with Ichigo those few times he was being serious.

 

‘Son’. That resounded deep within my head repeatedly. All I could do was hug him back tightly.

 

“Thanks.” Was all I could manage while trying my hardest to stop the tears.

 

Today has been an emotional roller coaster. From sadness to happiness. Today I’ve had it all. We finally pulled away and right as we did, everyone cleared a way and I could see the cake that was on the table.

 

“We have to celebrate, right?” Masaki was back to her bright self.

 

It sounds strange to celebrate on a funeral but they seemed to know what they were doing. We had a small inside that room. We ate cake and they all gave me welcome gifts. I couldn’t really understand the timing but it made me incredibly happy to know that they did all of this to cheer me up. I still couldn’t help but notice that there was something else behind all of this.

 

After a while, we all went back to Ichigo. Everyone spoke in hushed voices, I stood in front of Ichigo’s casket, admiring him, aware that this was the last day.

 

“Who thought about that welcome party?” I asked Masaki quietly as she stood behind me.

 

“Ichigo.” I think I herd wrong.

 

“Sorry?” My surprise evident in my voice.

 

“It was Ichigo.” She repeated while looking at her son. “The same day the doctor told you about the tumor Ichigo said to throw you a welcome party to make you feel better. He also said to give you this letter.” I looked at her, dumbfounded and tearing up again.

 

I grabbed the letter, immediately noticing that it smelled like strawberries. That made me smile. Opening it I discovered that it was simple, handwritten letter. He hated writing letters. He definitely had a feeling all of this would happen. I unfolded the letter and started reading it.

* * *

 

 

The dawn of a new day

Let’s out your warm being

A chill covers my body

Searching only for your dreamy love

 

I watch with great passion a beautiful flower

In it I see the one I love the most

White knights guide your path

To be happy walking by your side

 

Stars light up the shine of your eyes

The fill me with eternal light

The whisper from your beloved lips

Is my demise like an erupting volcano

 

Fields of blue embedded by the wind

Remind me of your sweet and soft hair

A sculpture represents art

As for me you are my ideal

 

The learning of a kid to walk

The path I must follow

The presence of a beautiful angel

Moves me when seeing your heavenly face

 

At the end of time of my short life

I will carry you in the light of my eternal soul

 

Beloved Grimmjow,

 

   I know it will be strange for you to read this now, since if you are reading it, I’m no longer by your side. I want you to know that you changed my life. You made me understand a lot with ease. I hope you know that my love for you **_**_is_**_**  intense and pure. I never thought someone would make me feel what you made me feel. I know you love me and that you are deeply hurt by my parting but I don’t want you to close yourself off. I’m not asking you to look for someone else to love. But I do ask for you to live your life to the max. Be happy being a part of my family. I know that one your biggest dreams was to have a family. I hope you liked my gift. And promise me, even if I am not here, that you will live happy for the both of us.

With all the love in the world,

 

Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

 

While reading the letter, my hand shook. Tears had flowed again but this times, they were of happiness. I smiled and cried but this time the smile was happy.

__


End file.
